Britney Spears
— (bend) — (solo) | prejardhja = McComb, Mississippi | instrument = | zhanri = Pop Dance R&B | profesioni = Vokal | label = Jive (1997 —) | bashkëpunim = Don Phillip, Justin Timberlake, Pharrell Williams, Madonna, Michael Jackson, Diddy, Snoop Dog, R.Kelly | webfaqja = BritneySpears.com }} Britney Jean Spears lindi më 2 dhjetor 1981 në McComb, Mississippi; rritur në Kentwood, Louisiana, ShBA. Është një këngëtare amerikane. Diskografia Albume * 1999: ...Baby one more time (25 miliona herë e shitur) * 2000: Oops!...I did it again (20 miliona herë e shitur) * 2001: Britney (13 miliona herë e shitur) * 2003: In the Zone (10 miliona e herë shitur) * 2004: Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (8 miliona herë e shitur) * 2005: B In The Mix: The Remixes * 2007: Blackout (2,4 miliona herë e shitur) * 2008: Circus Kenget me te njohura: * 1998: …Baby One More Time (... E vogel dhe njehere) * 1999: Sometimes (Ndonjehere) * 1999: (You Drive Me) Crazy (Ti me ben te Cmendur) * 1999: Born To Make You Happy (Kam lindur te bej te lumtur) * 1999: From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart (vetëm në ShBA dhe Australi) * 2000: Oops!... I Did It Again (BoBo!...E bera prape) * 2000: Lucky (Fatlumja) * 2000: Stronger (Me e forte) * 2001: Don’t Let Me Be The Last To Know (Mos me ler ta dij e fundit) * 2001: I’m A Slave 4 U (Jam skllave e jotja) * 2001: Overprotected (E mbimbrojtur),(vetëm në Britani të madhe dhe Australi) * 2001: Overprotected (Darkchild Remix) (vetëm Video) * 2002: I’m Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman (Une s'jam me vajze, por akoma jo nje grua) * 2002: Anticipating (vetëm në Francë) * 2002: I Love Rock’n' Roll (Une e adhuroj Rock'n Roll) * 2002: Boys (Djemte),(Co-Ed Remix feat. Pharrell Williams) * 2003: Me Against The Music (feat. Madonna) * 2004: Toxic (E droguar) * 2004: Everytime (Cdo here) * 2004: Outrageous (I eger),(vetëm në Japoni) * 2004: My Prerogative (Eshte e drejta ime) * 2005: Do Somethin’ (Bej dicka) * 2005: Someday (I Will Understand) (Disa dite, do e kuptoj) * 2005: And Then We Kiss (Dhe pastaj u puthem) * 2007: Gimme more (Me jep me shume) * 2007: Piece of me (Nje pjese nga mua) * 2008: Break the ice (Thyeje akullin) * 2008: Womanizer (Feminist) * 2008: Circus (Cirku) * 2009: If U seek Amy (Ne qofte se ti kerkon Emin) * 2009: Radar DVDs * 2001: Time Out With Britney * 2001: Live And More! * 2001: Britney: The Videos * 2002: Live From Las Vegas * 2002: Not A Girl - Crossroads * 2004: In The Zone * 2004: Greatest Hits: My Prerogative * 2005: Britney & Kevin: Chaotic... The DVD & More * 2008: Britney:For The Record Remixes * 2000: ''Oops! …I did it again (Limited Edition) * 2000: Lucky (Promo Release) * 2000: Stronger (US Release) * 2001: I´m a slave 4 U (US Release) * 2003: Me against the music (US Release) * 2004: Everytime Këngë me këngtarë të tjerë * 1998: I Will Still Love You me Don Phillip * 2001: Boys (Co-Ed Remix) me Pharrell Williams * 2001: What It's Like To Be Me me Justin Timberlake * 2001: The Way You Make Me Feel me Michael Jackson (live) * 2003: Me Against The Music me Madonna * 2003: (I Got That) Boom Boom me Ying Yang Twins * 2003: Outrageous me R. Kelly * 2004: Outrageous me Snoop Dogg * 2003: The Answer me P. Daddy Këngë që i ka shkruar vetë * 1998: I'm so curious * 2000: Dear Diary * 2001: Lonely * 2001: Anticipating * 2001: Cinderella * 2001: Let me be * 2001: That's where you take me * 2001: Intimidated * 2003: Me against the music * 2003: Showdown * 2003: Early morning * 2003: Touch of my hand * 2003: The Hook Up * 2003: Shadow * 2003: Brave New Girl * 2003: Everytime * 2003: Don't hang up * 2003: I've just begun (havin' my fun) * 2004: Follow me (Muzikë e serisë ku luan motra e saj Jamie Lynn Spears) * 2005: Chaotic * 2005: Mona Lisa * 2005: Someday (I will understand) * 2005: Over to you now * 2005: And then we kiss * 2008: Mmm papi * 2008: My baby Filmografia * s: Ruthless (Broadway) * – : Mickey Mouse Club * : The famous Jett Jackson (kendoi ...Baby one more time) * : Sabrina - The Teenage Witch ...Cameo * : The longshot ...Cameo * : The Simpsons (episodi 'The Mansion Family') * : Austin Power in Goldmember * : Crossroads * : Robbie the Reindeer in Legend of the Lost Tribe ...Donner (animuar) * : Britney & Kevin: Chaotic * : Will and Grace (episodi Bye, Bye Baby) * : When I Met Your Mother * : Britney: For The Record (dokumentar biografik) Turet * 1999: ...Baby One More Time Tour * 2000: Crazy 2K Tour * 2000: Oops!... I Did It Again World Tour * 2001 – 2002: Dream Within a Dream Tour * 2004: The Onyx Hotel Tour * 2007: The M+M's Tour * 2009: The Circus Starring: Britney Spears Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja Zyrtare në Gjuhën Gjermane (Gjermanisht) * Faqja Zyrtare në Gjuhën Angleze (Anglisht) * Faqja e një adhuruesi në Gjuhën Gjermane * Tjetër faqe e një adhuruesit në Gjuhën Gjermane * EssentialBritneySpears your #1 source for Britney Spears * Britney Spears linksite Kategoria:Britney Spears Kategoria:Këngëtarë amerikanë Kategoria:Lindje 1981 af:Britney Spears als:Britney Spears ar:بريتني سبيرز az:Britni Spirs bcl:Britney Spears be:Брытні Спірс be-x-old:Брытні Сьпірс bg:Бритни Спиърс bs:Britney Spears ca:Britney Spears cbk-zam:Britney Spears cs:Britney Spears csb:Britney Spears cy:Britney Spears da:Britney Spears de:Britney Spears el:Μπρίτνεϊ Σπίαρς en:Britney Spears eo:Britney Spears es:Britney Spears et:Britney Spears eu:Britney Spears fa:بریتنی اسپیرز fi:Britney Spears fr:Britney Spears fy:Britney Spears ga:Britney Spears gl:Britney Spears he:בריטני ספירס hr:Britney Spears hu:Britney Spears id:Britney Spears io:Britney Spears is:Britney Spears it:Britney Spears ja:ブリトニー・スピアーズ jv:Britney Spears ka:ბრიტნი სპირსი kaa:Britney Spears ko:브리트니 스피어스 la:Britney Spears li:Britney Spears lt:Britney Spears lv:Britnija Spīrsa mk:Бритни Спирс ml:ബ്രിട്ട്നി സ്പിയേര്‍സ് mn:Бритни Спирс ms:Britney Jean Spears nl:Britney Spears nn:Britney Spears no:Britney Spears oc:Britney Spears pap:Britney Spears pl:Britney Spears pnb:برٹنی سپیئرز pt:Britney Spears ro:Britney Spears ru:Спирс, Бритни sc:Britney Spears simple:Britney Spears sk:Britney Spears sl:Britney Spears so:Britney Spears sr:Бритни Спирс sv:Britney Spears sw:Britney Spears th:บริตนีย์ สเปียรส์ tl:Britney Spears tr:Britney Spears uk:Брітні Спірс ur:برٹنی سپیئرز vi:Britney Spears yi:בריטני ספיערס zh:布蘭妮·斯皮爾斯